What the Future Holds
by suckishLEMONADE
Summary: Leela, Fry, and Bender get sent to the past to stop the future ruler-of-the-world's plans. The most surprising part is- it's ZIM! Will he FINALLY take over the world, or will they be able to stop him and make him fail yet again? Know what ZaGr means? Good
1. Glowing Orbs and Nameless Scientists

_Before note: Okay, I haven't been a fan of Futurama for that long, so please don't be mean about their personalities and names. A few good hints would be AWESOME, but I hate when people are mean about it. I'll understand any polite critisism, in fact I'd love it._

Disclaimer that counts for every single chapter: I hate disclaimer notes. They are uneeded, because this is FANFICTION dude. You're SUPPOSED to be writing about that stuff. But I guess it's polite, so I hate the notes but not the people. So I don't own anything, blah blah blah...

**Earth: 1,000 years in the future. Wait, it's been like 10 years since the show started. So... 990? Well, then again, it's a cartoon. They never age on those... Let's just say 1,000. You know what, I need to start over.**

**Earth: 1,000 years in the future. (nailed it!)**

The purple-haired cyclops stood next to the insane scientist.

"Alright," she said. "We've been standing here staring at that giant, glowing orb for like, 10 minutes. What the hell is it?"

"Well, Leela, that's a crystal ball that lets anyone see and go to different times and I'm sending you, Fry, and Bender on a mission involving that very orb...thingy."

"What? Why only us?"

"Because, APPARENTLY, the author of this fan fiction is too stupid to remember my name, along with that squid/crab guy, the alien dude, the jamaican guy, and the asian chick. C'mon everybody, along to a fan fiction that has a worthy author! I'm not standing around here being constantly called 'the scientist'..."

"Wait, don't leave yet! How am I supposed to know what to do?"

"I left an e-mail on the ship's computers. All you have to do is drag the orb onto the ship and read the e-mail and the rest should be easy."

The scientist (ha!) waved his hand in a signal to everyone who's name I had forgotten to follow him. When they left the room, Fry and Bender suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Guys," Leela said, still slightly confused. "Apparently we have to go on the ship and... do... something."

Fry and Leela painstakingly pushed the orb onto the ship, while Bender, ahem, 'supervised,' or, 'ya know, sat on his lazy ass and yelled the occasial halfhearted, uncaring encouragement. When everyone was on the ship, Fry checked the messages left on the computer.

"Alright, well there's a message on here that talks about a mission of going into the past."

"Great," Leela sighed. "What does it say?"

_Dear Leela, Fry, and Bender._

_This is a message talking about a mission of going into the past. I used this random orb that I got from some epic yet untold adventure to look into the future, about five years from now. Apparently, about 1,000 years ago, an alien came down to Earth to obliterate it. He miserably failed several times, but somehow took over the world. How he is still alive today is caused by a mystical can of Poop Cola spraying over him and a partner in crime, which not only made him immortal, but also to appear more human._

_Your mission is to go back in time, to when he was still a miserable failure, and to capture him and bring him back to the future. We will then destroy him. Why in the future and not the past? Because I want in on it._

_Anyway, below are the instructions on how to use the orb, and below that is a picture to help you identify the alien in his past. Seeya, suckers!_

_-The Scientist._

_P.S: Ooh, I hate the author soooo much!_

_**How to use the orb.**_

_**1. Say hello. It can talk. No, seriously.**_

_**2. Tell it a time, and it will display a scene. If you step into the orb, you will go to that time.**_

_**3. I want you to first tell it a time exactly five years from now. Don't go there, it's too dangerous. Just look.**_

_**4. Tell it a time exactly 1,000 years ago. It should place you exactly where you are when you go through the orb, only in the past, so you need to travel to where that old school that was famous for being the worst school ever, I mean, they mispelled their own name, and then being blown to bits. It was called Skool. No lie. Go to that time and place.**_

_Good luck! Ha, not really._

Below all that was a picture of a little green guy with ruby pink eyes, antennae, and a robot near him eating waffles. Below the picture was a single word: Zim.

"Well," Bender said. "This sucks big time. Let's go already!"

**A/N: I'm expecting this to be kind of short-ish, and then a follow up story that isnt a cross over anymore. Read it or not, I'd rather you did, but I actually don't care that much. Again, hints would be awesome. Thank you!**


	2. Big Headed Kids and Other Interruptions

They flew to the old, run-down town that had the Skool and parked in an alley. Then, they talked to the giant, glowing orb.

"Well, uh," Fry said awkwardly. "Hey, there, giant time orb...thingy."

"Hello." it said in a deep voice. "Where would you like to go?"

"First, we want to see the future in exactly 5 years."

A scene suddenly flashed on to the surface of the orb. It was of the little alien, only he wasn't so little anymore. He had grown tall. He was smiling evilly, sitting in a throne. The scene moved to outside the throne room, onto a gothic-looking castle. As far as the eye could see, green-skinned soldiers and guards were patroling the city, terrorizing anyone who hadn't had the chance to escape.

The view kept going out further, until you could see the whole earth. Where green, grassy land should have been, there was just darkness. It kept going further and further, until you could see every planet in the universe. A few small ones were safe, but ships were currently flying to them to take them over. Other than that, every planet was filled with darkness.

They had been taken over.

Leela shuddered. "That's creepy. Alright, now let's see 1,000 years into the past."

The scene trembled, then faded away. A new one flashed onto the orb. All they had to see was a little green guy pointing a laser at something, and they immediatley jumped into action. Leela grabbed her own laser gun and jumped through the orb, followed by her teamates.

"Stop right there, Zim!" she yelled. That's when she noticed the other, big-headed kid nearby, who had yelled the same thing at the same time. She immediatley tackled the other kid and threw her gun to Fry.

"Point this at him. If he so much as sneezes, zap him." He nodded and did what she said. Zim, who was wearing a pathetic disguise of an Elvis wig and huge contacts, yelled in surprise.

"What? Zim demands to know what is going on!" he had a little dog beside him. The poor thing had a zipper from his chin down to his lower stomach. He also had greenish fur.

"What did you do to that poor dog, you stupid alien?" Fry asked.

"Zim has no clue what you are talking about! I AM ZIM!" He yelled, kind of spazzing out. Nearby, Leela was interrogating the big-headed kid.

"Who are you?" the kid asked, terrified.

"That's classified until you tell me exactly who YOU are!"

"I'm Dib!"

"Do you work for Zim?"

"Hell no!"

"Do you work together at all? In any way?"

"No freaking way! I'm trying to stop him! Why are you asking so many wierd questions?"

Leela stood up, and so did Dib.

"How long have you been trying to stop him?"

"Uh, a few years, I guess."

"Good, we can use your help then."

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"Right."

Leela cleared her throat and gestured towards her teamates.

"Okay, well, I'm Leela, and the guy pointing a laser at the alien is Fry. The robot over there who hasn't said anything the whole chapter is Bender."

"Chapter? What are you talking about?"

She paused and thought. "I have no clue..."

She shrugged. "Anyway, we came here from 1,000 years in the future to stop him." She pointed at the alien.

"What? What happened?"

"Well, for us it hasn't happened yet. He's actually not going to rule the world until about 1,005 years in the future."

"How could he possibly stay alive that long?"

"We have reason to believe he was sprayed by some mystic can of Poop Cola."

Dib thought. "Hmmm... sprayed by Poop Cola..." It should have reminded him of something... he just didn't know what. Suddenly, his answer came to him when a familiar person came around the corner, yelling for him.

"Gaz, what're you doing here?"

**Note: I repeat, again, hints would really help with personalities and stuff like that.**


	3. DogRobots and Scary Little Gaz

"Dib!" At the end of the alleyway was a little purple-haired girl, whose cry filled everyone nearby with terror.

"How many times have I told you to STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!"

"Not now, Gaz, there's something seriously wierd going on right now."

Gaz's squinted eyes somehow filled with a deep fury as an aura of dark energy surrounded her. Suddenly Dib realized the horrible mistake he had just made. Tentacle-like strands of the dark energy shot out towards him and held him down.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I needed to use your laptop because mine crashed!"

"If you EVER go into my room AGAIN you will be doomed to a life of misery and pain." At the word "doom," the little green-ish dog said, "Imma sing the doom song now!" and started to sing, "Doom doom doom...ect" and it didn't sound like he was going to stop anytime soon. A muscle in Gaz's face twitched in anger as she retracted the dark energy and went back to normal.

Fry looked at the dog strangely. "Just WHAT did Zim do to you?" The dog just stared back at him still singing the Doom Song.

"GIR!" Zim yelled suddenly. "We've been exposed!"

"YAY!"

"No, this is bad."

"...YAY!"

Zim sighed in exasperation. "GIR! We have to escape now."

"OKAY!" Gir unzipped his zipper, and the Futurama gang was surprised to see a little blue and white robot come out. Fire came out of his feet and Zim hopped on his back. They started flying off when they suddenly dropped a few yards away.

"Gir, don't tell me, you got rid of the rocket fuel to make room for tuna AGAIN."

"Nooo."

"Alright, then what's the problem?"

"I had to make room for the tacos!" Gir held up his foot and pulled a taco out of it. Zim slapped the taco out of his hand and the little robot started screaming insanely, only to fall asleep a few moments later.

Before he could make the next move, Dib threw a net over him that held him in place. "YES! IT WORKS!"

Leela looked at him. "I guess I see why you have such a grudge against him. Poor kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at your huge head! He must of done horrible expiriments on you to get it that big and grotesque!"

"It's always been that way, and it's not that big!"

"Ooohh...Heh, sorry."

"Hey, you." Gaz came up out of nowhere and pointed at Leela. "I'm taking Dib home now so he can start being miserable."

"Wait, first I think you should stay to help us in case it didn't work."

"In case what didn't work?" She asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Well, now that we've captured him, we shouldn't see the same future on the orb."

Well, apparently nobody had noticed the giant glowing orb until then, so it was a bit of a surprise.

"Yo, orb." Bender said. "Show us today in 1,005 years."

A scene of a dark castle came up on the screen.

It hadn't worked. They were all still doomed.


	4. Early Endings and Dib Gagging

Leela stood there, stunned and horrified. It should have worked, they had captured him! There was no way he was going to get away, not with constant observation by scary people with lasers. Then, a certain purple-haired girl caught her eye, and she thought of something.

"Well, we're screwed. You guys got any Suicide Booths around here?" Bender said, apparently not caring.

"What kind of an invention is a Suicide Booth?" Dib said quietly.

"Wait Bender," Leela said, sataring at the orb. "Be sure that the little robot doesn't wake up. I'm going to try something."

She slowly walked up to the orb. "Um, can we see into the throne room?" The scene they had seen on the ship popped up again, of the alien who had grown tall and was smiling triumphantly. Suddenly, though, his eyes widened a bit and he looked a little nervous.

"Zoom out just a little, please." The view zoomed out so that everyone could see a bit more of the room.

"HEY! What's going on! I demand to know I AM ZIM!" The little alien exclaimed from under the net. He stood up and shook it off, then saw what they were seeing.

The future Zim stood up and began fidgeting nervously as someone walked up to him. That someone had long purple hair, striped stockings, and a skull necklace.

Gaz.

She was about as tall as him and walked up really close, smirking. Future Zim's eyes softened and he held her face in his hands, bringing them closer together until-

"GAH!" Bender threw Gir at the orb, smashing it into several peices. Everybody else just stood there.

Suddenly, Dib started spazzing out, screamed "I THINK I'M GONNA GAG!" then fell and kept twitching uncontrollably. Zim stood there, his face in an expression of pure horror with his tongue hanging out and his eye twitching. Gir was laughing his head off (literally) at being thrown and slightly damaged, and Leela just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"I knew it," she said. "He never really had any power, he was technically just the housewife."

"Well, that's great." Fry said happily. Fry, Bender, and Leela walked to the ship.

Everybody else was left at where they were for the next minute or so, then Gaz walked up to Zim. He didn't even notice she was there, until, of course, she punched him in the face, called him a perv, and walked home, dragging her still-twitching older brother behind her by his foot.

**Now, the scene can zoom out as we begin to fade to black and show the credits. Everybody, go home.**

"Wait, wait, wait." Leela walked onto the now black background.

"Well, that's just great, but there's still two loose ends."

***sigh*If we answer all your questions, will you leave?**

"I would be happy to."

**Alright, well, what's wrong?**

"Well, first of all, we still didn't solve the problem. Gaz is still going to be sprayed with some mystic Poop Cola, become immortal, and take over every planet in this universe! Not to mention, we have no way home!"

Then, Fry came up beside her, put is arm around her shoulders, and gave the thumbs-up as he said, "The adventure continues in the next chapter! It's full of surprises and action! Maybe!"


	5. Balance Battle and the Fate of the World

**Note:Yeah, I think this may be the last or second to last chapter. I know it's short. I know that sucks. But, I'm going to have a follow up story that's a sequel to this, but not really a crossover anymore. It'll mention the Futurama people a few times, but you won't have to have read this one to get it, I guess. So, hate me, love me, do what you want. I haven't really written it yet, but I've planned some of it out. Advertisement for it in an epilogue-type-thingy. Read it, don't read it, hey, I can't tell you what to do. Enjoy!**

Leela ran off the ship, yelling, "Little girl! Gaz! Wait!" frantically.

Gaz stopped, shook in fury for a second, then turned around, still dragging her twitching brother behind her.

"What do you want? Dad gave me pizza money and I need to be at Bloaty's Pizza Hog before 10:00. If you take that away from me, you'll wish you were never born."

Leela knew that girl meant it, and she was scared, but she had no time to show it. She needed to stop this little girl as soon as possible, because if she couldn't go home, she needed to at least complete her mission.

"Alright. Let's make a deal. We'll have a battle over the universe. If I lose or make you late for Bloaty's, I will be your servant and you can make my life as miserable as possible."

"I'm listening."

"But, if I win, you'll have to promise not to take over the whole universe."

One of her eyebrows raised in interest. "So, I can't take over Earth or anything around it?"

"That would be the deal."

"Alright, I'll play along. What kind of battle?"

"A battle of balance. I'll set up a thin beam over a body of water, and we'll have to hit each other until one of us falls. There'll be three rounds, and the one who won the most will be the winner."

"Alright, It's a deal," They shook hands, and at that moment, Leela had made a big mistake.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Gaz and Leela were each standing at either end of a thin beam, which was placed sturdily over a shallow river. They each held fencing swords and light padding over their chests. On Leela's side, Fry and Bender were watching closely. On Gaz's side, Zim was rattling the door of the cage he was in, while Dib was staring at him intensly, his gaze full of a protective rage, not only over his sister, but over the Earth. Gir was nearby, watching the Scary Monkey show on a portable monitor.

"Are you ready?" Leela said, determined to win and save the world.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just get this over with," Gaz said, unconcerned. She couldn't have cared less if she won or not, considering the conditions.

Fry blew a whistle, and Leela and Gaz ran forward. Leela went at a straight out stab, but Gaz dodged it and swung at her legs. Leela was caught off guard and fell into the river.

"Round one, Gaz." Fry yelled, slightly concerned.

Gaz stared unemotionally at the soaking wet Leela, then walked back to her end of the beam.

Leela shook off her loss and tried to regain her confidence. Fry blew the whistle again, and Leela swung at Gaz's side. Gaz managed to jump backwards and lunge at Leela's feet again, but this time she was ready. She jumped and landed on Gaz's other side. Before Gaz could turn around, Leela swung her sword a bit more forcefully at her side, causing her to topple over and fall into the river.

She shook angrily for a moment, then regained her composure and walked back to her end of the beam.

"Round two, Leela." Fry said, sounding a bit relieved, but still nervous. If Leela didn't win the next round, Gaz would not only take over her life, but she would take over the world.

**Note: Not quite the last chapter, maybe one or two more, than an advertising epilogue for my sequal that you may or may not read, and maybe even a sneak peek if I feel like it.**


	6. Loopholes and Family Surprises

**Note:Long last chapter. Yay! Look out for the sequel, I'll put the title in as an update for this story when I start writing it. Don't forget, it's not over yet, I still have an epilogue, which I just now decided would double as a sneak-peek for the sequel you may or may not read.**

Fry blew his whistle once more, and the two purple-haired warriors ran at each other. They swung their swords mercilessly, and at one point each of them stopped dead in the middle as they pushed against them.

Leela glared fiercefully at Gaz, but then became a little uncomfortable. Then something in her mind clicked, and she froze, jumping backwards just in time to dodge Gaz's sword. As they kept swinging and dodging, Leela couldn't help but say what was on her mind.

"Hey, I know you from somewhere!" as she said it, Gaz's face became more recognizeable.

"Yeah, I'm sure I know you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gaz said, irritated.

"I've seen you before... on my family tree!"

Everyone stiffened, including Gaz. Leela took the chance and swung, catching Gaz in her state of shock, and won the last battle.

People on Leela's side cheered, while Gaz shook with rage.

"Rrrgghhh..." she grunted as she got out of the river. With her back turned to Leela, she said quietly.

"You...tricked...me..." A circle of fire surrounded her and she turned around, her eyes wide open and full of a fiery fury.

"No, please!" Leela exclaimed. "I swear, it's true! I didn't want to take advantage of you like that, but I had to, to save the fate of the world!"

Gaz only got angrier.

"No, you have to listen to me! It's true! I really saw you on my family tree, I promise!"

Gaz looked unconvinced. "Where."

"Huh?"

"WHERE? ON THE FAMILY TREE!"

"Oh, well, that big headed child behind you,"

"My brother."

"Yeah! I think I remember the story, um, he was a world-famous paranormal investigator as an adult."

Dib looked elated."Really?"

"Yeah. On one of your epeditions, you explore a forest and find a family of cyclopses! You took a liking to the eldest daughter."

Dib looked at her one eye, and as realization dawned on him, he started spazzing out again.

"So, Gaz," she said, reverting her attention back to her opponent. "I'm your great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"I get it,"

"Grand-neice! That's why we're so alike! We both have a thing for violence, we both have purple hair, we both have a tendancy to meet aliens, we both probably didn't have many friends in childhood!"

Gaz's eyes squinted shut again and her circle of fire slowly receded. "True."

They stood there for a while.

"Well, since we're related, you would probably know that you should leave now before I hurt you."

"Right, right." Leela turned to go. Her friends started walking away in front of her.

"But," she said over her shoulder. "Don't forget our deal."

"Whatever. Just go already, I won't take over the stupid Earth."

Leela smiled and walked back to the alleyway where the ship was with Fry and Bender by her side. When they saw the broken shards of the orb, along with the little robot's arm, lost when Bender threw the poor guy at it, they all sighed sadly. It was actually kind of twitching, with a taco in it's hand. Since nobody knew how the taco had gotten there, it was really creepy.

"Great," Fry said. "Now how are we going to get home?"

Suddenly, a glowing, swirling vortex of every color imaginable formed where the orb used to sit.

They gasped.

"Hello," the vortex said, glowing temporarily with every syllable.

"Since you _idiots_ decided to _break_ me, I'm now only a portal that will die in about five minutes of my own time."

"We're very sorry," Leela said. "Do you think you could float onto the ship?"

"Yeah, sure." It floated onto the ship and everyone else followed. After the door closed, they asked to go to their own time again.

"Yay, we're back!" they exclaimed, once they parked the ship. The scientist-

"Hey, stop that, will you?"

Make me, old man. Anyway, the old, ugly, wrinkly scientist welcomed them back with a forced smile. Forced meaning that I wrote it, so I made him smile. Hmm... Idea! Anyway, he welcomed them back with a forced smile.

"I see you've been successful."

"Wait, we have about a minute left." Leela said, checking her watch. "Mr. Portal, could you please show us five years from now?"

A picture of the green and blue Earth formed on the surface of the portal.

"Yay, we did it!" Fry said with a little jump. But, the scene kept zooming out. The Milky Way Galaxy was safe, but as they zoomed out more to show other planets, Leela's stomach started to hurt as she remembered the deal they made.

_"Alright. Let's make a deal," _Leela had said._ "We'll have a battle over the universe. If I lose or make you late for Bloaty's, I will be your servant and you can make my life as miserable as possible."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"But, if I win, you'll have to promise not to take over the whole universe."_

_One of her eyebrows raised in interest. "So, I can't take over Earth or anything around it?"_

_"That would be the deal."_

As they saw the other planets darken, Leela noticed the portal begin to shrink. She jumped forward, but she was too late. It was gone.

"NO!"

"Hey, that little cheating bitch," Bender said. "We had a deal!"

"Yes, Bender, we did." Leela said, sounding tired. "The deal was that if I won, she couldn't take over the Earth or anything around it, so now only the Milky Way is safe."

"Well, Leela," said the scientist. "At least the Earth is safe. To me, that's all that really matters."

She imediatley perked up. "Yeah, you're right."

They stood there and stared at each other. Then they all walked away in different directions, turning off the lights.

Suddenly, when nobody was there to see it, a small image of an evil laughing adult Gaz with a crown flickered, then was gone.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Bonus time!**

***the scientist is in a ballerina dress and is doing the macarena***

**Dance, old man, DANCE!**

***I stare at you, the reader.***

**Okay, go home now.**

.


	7. An Epilogue and a Sneak Peak

**Welcome to the Epilogue, which will probably also be the prologue in the sequel thinga-ma-bobber. So, basically, it's an Epilogue, a sneek-peek, and an advertisement all in one! So, uh, yeah. What are you still reading this for? Come on, read the epilogue/prologue/ad!**

The purple haired girl sped forward in her stolen spaceship, weaving through the trees as she was being chased by a pissed alien.

Yeah, she had stolen it, so freaking what? She was bored and there was nothing else to do. Yeah, she could've played her Game Slave 2, if the stupid little green creep hadn't stolen it for expiriments. His _real_ payback would come later.

A mountain came up in front of her suddenly, and for a second, she didn't know where to turn. She noticed a cave, so she decided to ditch the ship and go on foot. She sped up, zooming straight into the side of the mountain, and jumped out just in time. She walked up to the cave, ignoring the explosion behind her, and went in.

About a yard in, she heard another explosion and guessed the alien had done the same she had. She started running and looked over her shoulder at the charred pursuer. Apparently, he had been too stupid to actually jump out of the ship before it exploded. Idiot.

She kept running, and soon the light from outside had dissapeared and it was pitch black. She had to run her hand along the slimy walls to be sure she didn't walk right into them. She listened for steps behind her, and guessed he was a few feet behind her. Then, she noticed they stopped.

That could only have meant one thing.

She went faster, and she heard the metal clicking of the spider legs that no doubt had come out of his PAK, some wierd alien device that gave him most of his otherworldy abilities.

A light emerged from far away in front of the girl, and she went towards it, thinking it was the other side of the tunnel, but she was wrong. It wasn't daylight, it was something in the cave. Something that glowed.

Once she reached it, she saw that she was at a dead end. Well, since she was already caught, she might as well have seen what it was. She picked up the glowing object and saw that it was some radioactive can of pop. Poop, to be exact. Poop Cola. Something that had happened about a year ago itched at her brain, but she had no time to think about it.

She shook the can as hard as she could, then waited.

Everything was eerily silent, apart from her vibrating can. She shook it a little more. Suddenly, something dropped from above her, and she opened the tab of the can, watching as a glowing liquid sprayed her attacker. He screeched, and she could see smoke rising from his skin.

"THE PAIN! THE PAIN!"

"Whiner." the girl taunted as she bagan to walk away, half a can of radioactive Poop still in her hand. (I can't help but laugh at that sentance!)

Her foot shot forward as she stepped on the edge of the puddle the unconsious alien was laying in. She fell, soaking herself in the strange liquid. She felt a strange feeling overcoming her, a feeling of power. She could feel every power she had, human or otherwise, strenghtening by a thousandfold.

She stood up and realized she was taller, and that she was glowing. She turned to the wet cave wall and looked at herself. She looked older, maybe 18, and her hair was longer, about down to her waist. She looked at her hand and saw black energy dancing from finger to finger. Turning to her pursuer, the energy grew.

She looked at him, and saw that next to his twitching body his human-looking contacts were laying on the ground. "Well, Zim," she said softly, noting her adult sounding voice and aiming her hand at the cieling over him. "I hope you enjoyed your last day."

The dark energy shot out of her hand and hit the top of the cave. The whole mountain began to shake, and she ran out. She stood in the forest and watched as the mountain collapsed, killing the troublesome little alien.

She walked away, feeling something in the pit of her stomach. The more she tried to figure out what it was, the more it grew, so she decided to ignore it and finally go through with what she'd been planning for years. And that little idiot was finally out of the way.

Enjoy your payback, Zim.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

It was nighttime, and still nobody had noticed that the mountain had collapsed. All was silent in the forest, until the pile of rubble began vibrating. Green light shot out from the rocks, then was gone as quickly as it had come.

The night was dark, so not much could be seen, other than the shine of red eyes and a grin, showing zipper like teeth. She thought she had killed him.

She was wrong.

**I'll put in the title of the sequal as an update for this once I write it. In case someone wants to read it. Thanks for reading my story!**


	8. A Dib and a Helping Hand

**Zim walks onto a stage, clearly irritated that I'm forcing him to do this.**

**"Alright, filthy worm-babies," he says, glaring into the reader's mind's eye.**

**"The sequel to the last...HORRIBLE...story is now up and as the author is writing this it has 6 chapters, counting the prologue-thing. What is this prologue?"**

**He looks confused at his paper of things to say, then shrugs.**

**"Anyway, to find this sequel is simple. Follow these directions. I COMMAND YOU! I AM ZIIIIMMM!"**

**Calm down, Spazzy, just tell them what to do.**

**"Fine. Go to the Invader Zim catergory for FanFiction. For the genre search romance- what? Romance? What's that all about?"**

**Don't get your knickers in a twist, grandma, this is MY story, I'll make whoever I want fall in love with WHATEVER I want.**

**"Grr."**

**Gir shows up. "Yes?"**

**"NOT YOU!"**

**"OKAY!" He runs away.**

**"ANYWAY, pig smellies, the genre is romance, the rating is 'T,' the language is English, the characters are Gaz and Zim, and the status is- wait..."**

**He pauses, putting together the information. When realization dawns, he glares at me, wherever I am.**

**"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"**

**I think you can tell.**

**"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"**

**You don't have to, I can do whatever I want.**

**"YOU LIE! YOU LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**

**That's where you're wrong. Bye, ya little creep.**

**Zim dissapears. **

**Gaz appears, extremely angry.**

**"I thought you said Zim had to do this!"**

**Yeah, but he freaked out. Just finish where he left off.**

**"Fine," she says grudgingly. "But this is a really long chapter just to help people find the sequel.**

**"Anyway, the status is In progress. After you search it, it shouldn't be long before you find the stupid story. It's called Immortal by suckishLEMONADE. Happy?"**

**Yes, Gaz, you may go. Gaz dissapears.**

**Now, just for a little appearance, since he probably won't be in the sequel very much, DIB!**

**"Woah, where am I?"**

**In a Fan Fiction.**

**"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"**

**I dunno. Well, time's up, bye Dib.**

**"WAIT, WHO ARE YO-" He dissapears.**

**Well, have fun reading the sequel!**

**Oh, by the way, If you want to make it simple, you can just go to my profile and look for Immortal. But what fun is that?**


End file.
